La segunda ley de la termodinámica
by angicita
Summary: *Treducción del fanfic original de "entangled now" con el mismo título* En dónde no hay calefacción, y sí una lechuza muerta en la cama de Sherlock.


_**Fic: La Segunda Ley de la Termodinámica**_

Autor/a:** entangled_now** (obviamente tengo permiso de la autora para traducirlo)

Título original: The second law of thermodynamics

Fandom: Sherlock

Pareja: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-13

Número de palabras: 3600

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, no tienen nada que ver conmigo, No soy dueña de nada.

Sumario: En dónde no hay calefacción, y sí una lechuza muerta en la cama de Sherlock.

* * *

><p>John se despierta a las dos de la mañana porque su cara está congelándose.<p>

No es el frío glacial del desierto, ese que intenta desgarrar todo tu ser. No, es el húmedo y pegajoso frío que quiere envolverte y no dejarte ir. Que te deja preguntándote si tus pulmones se han convertido en congelado sólido sin haberte dado cuenta.

"Jesús," Y la palabra sale de él en forma de nube de vaho.

Se siente tentado a tirar de la colcha y taparse por encima de la cabeza, pero está bastante seguro de que el frío ya se ha filtrado por el resto de su cuerpo. Está temblando incluso con el edredón enrollándole, con los dientes rechinando en la oscuridad. ¿Este sitio no tiene calefacción?

¿Es él el único con sentido común suficiente para encenderla?

Maldice otra vez e intenta liberarse y... !Joder!... aventurarse hacia el mundo exterior a su cama es como ser abofeteado en la cara por toda mañana helada que haya existido jamás.

Se ve obligado a mirar por la ventana, porque había un pie de nieve afuera a las diez en punto. Más bien dos pies ahoramismo. Ya ni siquiera hay algo que se asemeje a una calzada. Hasta donde el ojo puede ver, solo hay un inmenso desastre blanco y una vaga mancha que solía ser Londres. Sale a trompicones de su habitación, intentando hacer que sus piernas funcionen lo suficiente como para no chocarse con nada. Tiene que haber algún tipo de calefacción puesto que hay radiadores pero no tiene ni puñetera idea de donde encontrarla.

Sabe que la señora Hudson no está, y que probablemente no vaya a regresar pronto si la nieve sigue acumulándose, pero no le apetecía tener que hacer el camino escaleras abajo para intentar encontrar la calefacción a tientas. Ya se encuentra aproximadamente veinte grados mas frío que cuando salió de su cama. Está vibrando por el frío.

No encuentra la calefacción. Aunque si que encuentra a Sherlock, encorbado sobre el escritorio, en manga de camisa, frunciéndole el ceño a un lío de papeles que claramente habían sido desplegados con pulcritud de una carpeta de Scotland Yard.

John puede verle respirar, hay una pálida nube glacial con cada exalhación.

Maldice y se acerca a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado sin moverte?"

Los dientes de Sherlock rechinan, como si hubiera estado inhalando demasiado de ese aire congelado.

"Lo suficiente para desentrañar los misterios de al menos cinco casos fríos, todos muy vulgares. Decepcionante." No levanta la vista.

John le echa un vistazo a la pila de carpetas en el escritorio. "¿Has estado robando expedientes otra vez?"

"Tomándolos prestados, aunque dudo que se le pueda llamar siquiera así cuando Lestrade nunca se da cuenta."

Los pálidos dedos de Sherlock se mueven en un espasmo y John no puede evitar estirar el brazo y cogerlos. Están fríos como el hielo y hay un tembleque constante que ahora puede notar. Sobresaltos y convulsiones apenas visibles. John tiene el presentimiento de que Sherlock ha estado reprimiendo sin piedad las defensas naturales de su cuerpo contra el frío durante un buen rato. La sala de estar es una cripta.

"No tienes ningún caso, no estas en medio de ninguna clase de horripilante experimento que dependa del factor tiempo y te vas a congelar vivo, deberías irte a la cama."

"Hay una lechuza muerta encima" Le contesta Sherlock, como si fuera una respuesta perfectamente sensata.

"Una lechuza muerta - " John sacude la cabeza. "Creo que no quiero saberlo."

Los dientes de Sherlock rechinan de nuevo.

"Sherlock si te enfrías más tu cerebro se ralentizará y no serás capaz de recordar que día es." le ofrece en contraposición John. Porque espera que un enfoque hacia algún destino peor que la muerte le haga reaccionar.

El diminuto cambio en la expresión de Sherlock en respuesta a esto parece sugerir que incluso funcionando solo al 50%, su cerebro está mas que a la altura de Londres y sus misterios hace ya tiempo abandonados.

Pero, Sherlock congelándose vivo en un arrebato de testarudez mientras John duerme no es una opción. Especialmente cuando la nieve parece estar devorando el mundo cada vez que aparta la vista.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto." Dice John resignado, y fuerza físicamente a Sherlock a levantarse de la silla.

Él se escora hacia un lado y luego se estremece, como si sus articulaciones hubiesen olvidado como funcionar. O mas bien como si su sangre fluyese como un 'Slush puppy' (Ndt:bebida de sirope congelado)

"Dios, Sherlock, ¿Tienes idea de lo frío que estás?"

"Estoy dándome cuenta de una forma un tanto desagradable en este instante, gracias."

"¿Tienes siquiera un jersey? Uno sobre el que no hayas derramado nada cáustico o le hayas prendido fuego."

"Posiblemente." le responde Sherlock.

"¿Podrías haberte puesto tu abrigo, o los guantes por lo menos?"

"Tenía intención de hacerlo, me distraje."

"¿Eres capaz siquiera de sentirte las manos?"

Sherlock continua protestando sobre la ignorancia de su propia temperatura corporal durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la habitación de John.

John le empuja hasta que se sienta en la cama.

"Si tuviese que dejar que te cuidaras tu solo acabarías con hipotermia."Le dice con dureza y roba los zapatos y calcetines de Sherlock antes de que pueda quejarse. Sus pies están tan fríos que casi le queman el dorso de la mano.

"¿Y sentiste la necesidad de arremangarte por qué razón exactamente?"

"Coneveniencia, libertad de movimiento." los dientes de Sherlock rechinan con regularidad ahora, como si tuviese un tic en la mandíbula.

"No se supone que tengas que aguantar los síntomas del frío, están ahí por una razón."

John desabrocha la camisa y de un tirón la desprende de los brazos de Sherlock, (los cuales parecen alargarse hasta el infinito) antes de lanzarla a algún lugar en el suelo.

"No estaba aguantando, estaba canalizando, probablemente, es difícil saberlo con seguridad."

Los pantalones de Sherlock son caros y complicados y a John le lleva un minuto averiguar que demonios pasa con ellos. Acaba tembliqueando y enfadado antes de conseguir abrirlos y quitárselos de las piernas.

Sherlock pone una mano en el hombro de John, el pulgar presionando su cuello, y está lo suficientemente helado para hacer que John se estremezca e intente apartarse. Pero Sherlock no protesta cuando John le tira a la cama y le echa las sábanas por encima.

"Necesito mi- ¿ teléfono?" Le dice Sherlock, cortando la frase por el frío solo una vez

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo se." Admite Sherlock.

"Entonces técnicamente quieres decir '¿Puedes buscarme mi teléfono?'. La respuesta es no."

"No tienes que buscarlo, solo llamarlo para que suene." Las palabras salen de entre sus dientes que ya no quieren dejar de chocar entre si.

John se acuesta en el otro lado y se echa las mantas encima.

Sherlock está helado, incomoda y alarmantemente helado. John puede notar como se gira y se aleja de él. Por mucho que no le convenza demasiado la idea, no tiene más remedio que arrastrar hacia si al otro hombre y poner torpemente sus brazos alrrededor de él.

Sherlock hace un ruido sordo y John y recibe una mata de pelo helado contra su cara. Esta completamente convencido de que Sherlock intentará liberarse de nuevo o le soltará un sermón sobre las complejidades del intercambio de calor.

En vez de eso hay una especie de gruñido de aprobación, como si John acabase de tener una idea maravillosa. Sherlock ya ha deslizado una mano congelada sobre un sitio donde no debería estar y John toma aire e intenta apartarse de él, el problema es que no hay donde ir. Está a punto de formular la queja en voz alta pero Sherlock hace un ruido, como si John hubiese probado ser realmente extraordinario. Después de resueltos movimientos de piel bajo las sábanas Sherlock se convierte de repente en una colección de largas lineas heladas por todo el cuerpo de John y eso es suficiente para robarle todo el aire de su garganta.

Suena un ruido contra el lado de su cara y Sherlock murmura algo sobre la segunda ley de la termodinámica.

Ya no es Sherlock el único que tiembla.

"¿Mis dedos están demasiado entumecidos para hacer algo?"Se queja Sherlock, irritado.

"Puedo hacerme una idea." Le suelta John "Porque están congelados y tienes uno de ellos puesto en mi estómago."

"¿Te vas a enfadar por que te usurpe calor corporal, John, en serio?"

"Mi _estómago,_ Sherlock."

"¿Dónde lo preferirías?" La mano de Sherlock se estira como si estuviera perfectamente dispuesta a drenar calor donde John decida que es mejor. Aunque Sherlock se da por vencido tras un minuto. Echa su frente sobre la curva del hombro de John y presiona la mitad de su cara contra ella. Está lo mas deseoso de contacto que John le ha visto nunca.

"Pensaba que las sensaciones humanas solo eran distracciones para la cristalina y gloriosa maravilla que es tu cerebro." Le dice John entre temblores.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco mirándole de soslayo, de una forma que dice muy claramente '_si vas a poner palabras en mi boca al menos hazlo mejor_.'

"Tengo derecho a burlarme de tí."Decide John "Ya que no soy de los dos el que ha sido suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse sentado en la oscuridad con ropas inadecuadas a mitad de invierno."

"¿Y se supone que tengo que aguantar esto?"

"Si, dado que estás en mi cama." Decide John.

"¡Lechuza muerta!" Le recuerda Sherlock, por si John lo hubiera olvidado. Como si fuera la parte mas importante de la ecuación aquí.

"Por supuesto, como he podido olvidarme de la lechuza muerta."

"Claramente es solo culpa tuya, ya que me has traído aquí. Podría haber dormido en el sofá."

"Habrías muerto por congelación en el sofá," Le dice John, ignorando por completo a Sherlock cuando pone los ojos en blanco en respuesta a su dramatismo. Como si Sherlock tuviese derecho a dar lecciones a alguien sobre el arte de ser sobre-dramático. "De esta forma no tengo que preocuparme de ti."

"Ambos disponemos de una mayor posibilidad de retener una temperatura agradable si nos quedamos exactamente donde estamos."Le concede Sherlock.

"Un 'gracias' estaría muy bien ahora"Dice John.

"Estoy seguro." Responde Sherlock.

"Sherlock," Le gruñe John a modo de advertencia.

"Si, si, vale, gracias. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho más ahora que puedo notar el frío."

"Prefiero pensar que de alguna forma esto es culpa tuya." le dice John.

"Puedo predecir muchas cosas con una cierta cantidad de exactitud. El tiempo, por desgracia no es una de ellas."

"¿Porque no funciona la calefacción?"Pregunta John en voz baja. Está lanzando la pregunta al aire, pero cree conocer ya bastante bien a Sherlock.

Se produce un resoplido de aire en la oscuridad que acaba contra su hace sentir como si estuviese siendo castigado.

"Tenía intención de mirar algún tipo de generador de emergencia, quizás también sería buena idea un calefactor de emergencia." Sherlock frunce el ceño, como si de repente estuviese increíblemente molesto por no haber sido capaz de prever todas las eventualidades.

Ahora que está tiritando de verdad, todos esos tembleques simplemente parecen extraños en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Probablemente es una buena señal que su cuerpo haya decido ganar esta batalla, por una vez. No importa lo buena que sea, la esplendida máquina que conforma su cerebro debe de someterse ocasionalmente al ingeniero.

"¿Como de larga es la lista de "cosas que hacer" de tu cabeza?" John hace un ruido. "No, una lista es algo demasiado sencillo, ¿no?,será un diagrama de flujo o alguna enorme red de diagramas de Venn."

"Horriblemente impreciso," Se queja Sherlock, y su cabeza está tan girada que casi está hablando contra el hombro bueno de John.

Él decide ignorar firmemente el estruendo de vibraciones que eso causa.

"Nadie va a moverse de aquí mañana, Así que a menos que puedas construir un quitanieves con los cacharros de cocina nada de poner tus manos a resolver crímenes, ni miralos. Nada de resolver crímenes en absoluto."

Sherlock emite un ruido, como si John se hubiese vuelto loco al pensar que aquella temporal entrada en temperaturas árticas iba a detenerle.

"A menos que hayas desarrollado visión a distancia no va a suceder, Sherlock"

"Podrían mandarme un mensaje."

"¿Crees que podrías resolver un crimen vía mensaje de texto? No - Dios, con quien estoy hablando, claro que puedes."

"¿Una imagen cuenta?" Pregunta Sherlock.

"No, nada de imágenes."

"Debatible," Decide Sherlock. "Índice de exactitud demasiado bajo."

"Podrías tratar de adivinarlo." le ofrece John.

"John, si simplemente hiciese intentos de adivinar las cosas sería la Wikipedia," Protesta Sherlock.

John, Sin poder evitarlo, se ríe en la oscuridad y estira su pierna. No le sienta bien el frío.

"Creo que no debes temer por que la wikipedia te usurpe el puesto. Además, me parece que los criminales probablemente han mirado por la ventana hoy y han pensado para si '¿Sabes qué?no me gusta nada.'"

Los dedos de Sherlock están jugueteando con algo debajo de las sábanas. Aparentemente lo suficientemente vivos ahora como para llegar al mundo exterior.

"¿Cuándo has cogido mi teléfono?"

"Cuando me estabas quitando los zapatos." le dice Sherlock. Aunque la combinación de de temblores intermitentes y dedos entumecidos está frustrando su capacidad de sostenerlo correctamente. Finalmente se decide por apoyarlo contra el pecho de John y los pequeños clicks de botones y la presión de la carcasa contra la tela su camiseta se vuelven extrañamente hipnóticos.

Un momento después se oye el sonido lejano de un teléfono.

"Mi móvil está en la cocina" Dice Sherlock.

John refunfuña algo inaudible, aunque esta bastante seguro de que Sherlock sabe perfectamente qué es lo que ha dicho.

"No hagas nada con mi teléfono que luego vaya a lamentar."

"Esa es una petición amplia y bastante inútil." Le dice Sherlock, con el rostro especialmente extraño bajo la iluminación del teléfono.

"No mandes mensajes a asesinos."

"Casi todos somos capaces de asesinar, John."

John suspira.

Está muy seguro de que no quiere saber nada del resto del tecleo. El bajo, casi inaudible murmullo de Sherlock es una rara pero familiar adición.

Casi le ha acunado y dejado dormido cuando el móvil de repente vibra bruscamente contra su pecho.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"La batería," Dice Sherlock, rápidamente irritado. Parece que su distracción está a punto de acabarse.

La habitación se sume en la oscuridad abruptamente.

Hay un suspiro - seguido de cerca por los alargados dedos de Sherlock y el suave golpe de su móvil contra su estómago.

"Enchúfalo."

"No."

"John."

"No." Dice John, frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad, aunque esta convencido de que Sherlock puede verle. Tiene una vista irritantemente buena.

Una de las piernas de Sherlock, congelada y delgada, amenaza con deslizarse al otro lado y sacarle de la cama. John Pone la suya encima y la atrapa, dejándola quieta.

Sherlock suelta un resoplido fe de fastidio y frustración, como si John estuviese siendo ridículo.

"Todavía estas medio congelado, y me niego a levantarme otra vez y traértelo porque hayas encontrado algo fascinante en las estanterías, el el frigorífico o fuera en la maldita nieve."

Sherlock suspira teatralmente y deja caer el teléfono descargado en algún lado bajo las sábanas, sin importancia ahora que es inútil. John no tiene ningún problema en imaginar las muchas cosas que Sherlock deja abandonadas en su propia habitación. Casi espera no tener que entrar allí nunca. A juzgar por su alarmante tendencia a dejar partes de cuerpos por ahí existe una más que alta probabilidad de que una lechuza muerta no sea la única cosa perturbadora y morbosa acechando en la habitación de Sherlock.

Estaba a punto de sugerirlo cuando Sherlock, de repente, bosteza. John piensa que nunca antes le había visto hacerlo. Un segundo después encaja su rostro contra el hombro de John, posiblemente para mantener el calor, porque su nariz aun está congelada. Su pelo le hace cosquillas allá donde choca con la garganta y la mandíbula de John.

Durante un buen rato Sherlock no habla para nada. Solo hay un constante soplido de respiración tras otro, calentando la piel de John y luego dejándola enfriar. La leve pero persistente excitación que antes había logrado contener, se mostró más insumisa de lo que creía.

"Piezas, John," Murmura Sherlock bajo las sábanas. "Son piezas, en el orden incorrecto, o bien puestas pero vistas de forma equivocada."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Pregunta John.

No obtiene respuesta, solo un extraño balbuceo que no significa nada.

Y después -

Por lo visto Sherlock ronca.

Y parece que también habla en sueños.

* * *

><p>Todo sigue exactamente igual de frío cuando John despierta, si no incluso más. La luz del sol no ayuda más que a causar una innecesaria y nada bienvenida ceguera. Con un poco de suerte no habrá nevado más durante la noche, porque la última vez que hubo tanta nieve todo el mundo se comportó durante una semana como si el mundo fuera a llegar a su fin.<p>

Le lleva unos pocos y confusos segundos entender porque alguien inesperadamente pesado estaba semi-echado encima suya. Le lleva poco mas de un minuto recordar porque narices todo esto le pareció tan buena idea ayer por la noche. Porque a la luz del día aquello era mucho mas incriminador de lo que fue a las dos de la mañana, en la oscuridad.

John solo es capaz de ver los alocados rizos del pelo de Sherlock y la curva de su boca desde su posición. Pero si gira su cabeza, solo una fracción, puede ver el resto de su rostro.

Se siente un poco como un fotógrafo de animales salvajes que tuviese la oportunidad de obtener una imagen de un leopardo albino. Pues en realidad esta sería prueba de primera mano, a plena luz del día nada menos, de que el gran Sherlock Holmes también duerme.

"Se te cayó la cámara en el Tamesis, y tu móvil, como ya hemos establecido antes, está sin batería." Dice Sherlock, sin abrir los ojos. Obligando a John a preguntarse si su cerebro conoce siquiera la diferencia entre dormido y despierto.

"Da miedo cuando haces eso." Le dice John.

Sherlock no responde.

A John se le ocurre que el otro hombre está ya perfectamente cálido y que realmente no hay razón alguna para que siga allí.

"¿Por qué sigues pegado a mi?"

Hay una pausa.

"Eres cómodo." Propone Sherlock finalmente, despacio y en voz baja, como si admitir ceder ante las sensaciones fuese algo escandaloso. Algo por lo que tendrá que castigarse a si mismo más tarde. Seguramente siendo mas brillante y frío para compensar.

No es ninguna sorpresa sin embargo, ya que la mayoría de las veces Sherlock cae dormido en sillas o en el sofá, o desplomado sobre el escritorio. Esos breves y terribles momentos en los que su cerebro se rinde en un arranque de sentido común. También se le ocurre a John que Sherlock parecía haber perfeccionado ese dramático y ávido arrellanamiento que pretende no querer ocupar nunca menos espacio que todo el que sea posible, ni complacer los caprichos de otro compañero de cama.

John no sabe bien que hacer al respecto. Aunque No le ha movido todavía, y considera eso un tipo especial de debilidad. Porque Sherlock no es- Ellos no están... no importa lo calentito que esté.

"Oye Sherlock, en realidad esto no es..."

"No seas vulgar, John. Eres demasiado bueno para ser vulgar."

John no sabe si sentirse halagado o molesto por eso.

Se queda callado, sin embargo.

"Café," Decide Sherlock.

John lanza una mirada a la mata de pelo.

"¿Eso ha sido una indirecta?"

"Necesito estimulación" Dicta Sherlock , como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte.

John suspira, y luego se destapa.

"Joder" dice al instante porque hace un frío tremendo. Piensa en que tendrá que obligar a Sherlock a arreglar la calefacción de algún modo, especialmente si van a verse obligados a quedarse en casa hasta que la nieve se derrita.

John piensa: "a la mierda" y se pone un jersey encima del pijama antes de bajar la cocina.

Sus pies casi se quedan pegados congelados al suelo, el entumecimiento le hace pasar incómodamente de un pie a otro mientras espera a que la tetera hierva (Habiendo comprobado que no había nada inquietante dentro).

Se lleva las dos tazas arriba.

Sherlock está todavía echado de forma caótica sobre su cama. Hay una larga y pálida mano cerca del borde y un mechón de pelo oscuro sobre la almohada. John se da cuenta abruptamente de que él no suele hacer esto. Esto no le habría pasado nunca con ningún otro hombre que ha conocido en toda su vida.

"Vuelve a la cama, hace frío." Le dice Sherlock molesto.

John se ve obligado a preguntarse si puedes mantener toda una relación sin tener sexo nunca. Porque parece que sea eso lo que están haciendo, y se supone que deberías notar cuando algo así sucede. Deberías darte cuenta cuando cruzas la linea de compañero de piso a amigo y de amigo a... ¿algo más? Lo peor es, que cree que en realidad parte de esto es culpa suya. Situaciones en las que otra gente – gente normal- se habría plantado.

Y es todavía mas preocupante que de repente esté preguntándose como sería tener sexo con Sherlock. Está bastante seguro de que no debería permitirse pensar en cosas así, por muchas y sensatas razones. Ni siquiera sabe si Sherlock practica el sexo o si por el contrario lo encuentra horriblemente innecesario e inferior a él.

John deposita la taza de café al otro lado de la cama, encima del periódico de anteayer.

Sherlock murmura algo parecido a 'diecisiete minutos,' y luego desliza un brazo fuera para recoger la taza.

"No vayas a derramar café en mi cama." Le dice John. Lo cual tampoco es un 'fuera de mi cama' cuando probablemente debería serlo. Cuando debería querer que así fuera.

Sin embargo termina apartando las piernas de Sherlock y subiéndose de vuelta a la cama sin pensar de verdad en ello. Porque el resto está helado y de todas formas Sherlock ha hecho un magnifico trabajo manteniendo las sábanas calientes durante el desagradable y largo viaje de John a la cocina.

Y porque es demasiado temprano para estar levantado.

O algo así.

Sherlock gruñe algo poco alagüeño y deja la taza en el suelo con uno de sus brazos ridículamente largos. Después se gira acercándose de nuevo, pegando su cuerpo a el de John como si fuese algo que ahora tiene derecho a hacer. Una mano tremendamente caliente por haber estado sosteniendo una taza llena de agua hirviendo se posa sobre las costillas de John.

De repente es muy difícil respirar bien.


End file.
